


Blindfolded

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy fulfill a fantasy. And when Felicity arrives unexpectedly, they give her a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Absentlyabbie's Tumblr prompt of "Will you touch me please?"

“Will you touch me, please?”

Oliver used one of his fingers to trace along the curve of Tommy’s ankle. He even gave a pointless nod at Tommy’s request, forgetting momentarily that Tommy couldn’t see the movement. Which really was an odd thing to forget, since the image of Tommy blindfolded and naked on Oliver’s bed was not an image Oliver was likely to forget any time soon.

Tommy groaned as he tried to move his foot to get Oliver’s hands to travel to other places. “That’s not what I meant.”

Oliver smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of Tommy’s thigh. “I thought the point of the blindfold,” Oliver started, pausing to trace a small mole with his tongue. Oliver glanced up to look at Tommy as he heard Tommy’s sharp intake of breath at the action. He repeated the movement again, enjoying the way he could feel Tommy struggling to not move, before continuing. “was that you weren’t going to be in control of this?”

“That was before I knew you were going to actually spend twenty minutes staring at me and not touching me,” Tommy gritted out, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him as Oliver laughed against him, Oliver’s breath reminding him how close he was to where Tommy wanted him to be. “I feel like I’m on display.”

“You should be on display,” Oliver muttered under his breath as he began leaving small kisses against Tommy’s thighs, making a straight line toward the edge of Tommy’s hips. Oliver replaced his mouth with one of his hands, before Oliver moved back enough that he could lean down and slowly lick Tommy’s length. Oliver glance up to look at Tommy, smiling as he imagined the look that would be on his face if the blindfold wasn’t still in place. The way his eyes would brighten before fluttering shut.

Oliver pushed the image from his mind, focusing his attention back on Tommy. He moved his hand that was resting on Tommy’s thigh up to grip the base of his cock his tongue flicking out to taste the fluid that was already collecting there, before placing his mouth over the tip of Tommy’s penis.

Tommy groaned from above him, giving up the death grip he had on the sheets to wrap his fingers into the short strands of Oliver’s hair. Oliver smiled at the movement, his mouth opening more to take Tommy deeper into his throat. Oliver loosened his hold against Tommy’s hips, letting Tommy make short, almost desperate thrusts into his mouth.

Oliver continued alternating between using his hand to hold Tommy in place and massaging small circles against Tommy’s balls. Oliver could tell Tommy was getting close with the way his breath started coming out in shorter huffs, Tommy’s grip tightening against the back of Oliver’s head. Oliver pulled his mouth back, enjoying the sound of Tommy’s disgruntled ‘don’t stop’.

Oliver took a quick breath before swirling his tongue along the tip of Tommy’s penis, his hand traveling back up to Tommy’s length, gripping it before moving his hand in in an up motion. The moan it elicited from Tommy was what Oliver was expecting to hear. It was the softer, more feminine one that came from the other side of the room that caught his attention.

Oliver glanced to the side, his hands pausing momentarily as he found Felicity leaning against the door frame watching them. Her eyes were dark with lust as he met her gaze. He smiled at her from his position, his hand resuming their earlier movement. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly took Tommy back into his mouth, enjoying the way her eyes never left his. The way he could see her breathing pick up speed as she continued to watch them. Oliver’s eyes narrowed as his smile turned into a sinful grin. If Felicity wanted a show, he sure as hell could give her one.

Tommy seemed to notice Oliver’s distraction, judging from the way he tugged on the strands of his hair, bringing his full attention back to him. Oliver moved his mouth up Tommy’s length, his tongue resting flat against Tommy’s skin before he stopped his movement to hum around his length. Oliver moaned as he watched Felicity’s hands begin moving down her side, gliding over the small section of exposed skin between her skirt and shirt.

Oliver dragged the hand that had been on Tommy’s hip up toward Tommy’s chest, his fingers grazing over the planes of his abdomen. Without Oliver’s grip holding him back, Tommy tried to take more control of his motions, thrusting deeper into Oliver’s mouth. Oliver grinned as he pulled his mouth completely off of Tommy, his hand quickly making use of the lubrication left by his mouth.

“Fuck, Oliver,” Tommy groaned, his hands trying to push Oliver’s head back down. “I’m so close.”

“I know you are,” Oliver replied, his eyes focused on Felicity’s as he sped up his hand’s movement. Oliver’s grip slipped slightly as he watched Felicity’s hand disappear under her skirt, her head falling back against the door as she let out the smallest moan imaginable.

Oliver had no idea how Tommy wasn’t aware that Felicity was in the room, or if Tommy did know and just didn’t care. But every single thing either of them did just seemed to be to push Oliver over an edge he hadn’t been aware he is walking.

Oliver didn’t push back against Tommy‘s hands as they guided his head back down. Instead he simply let Tommy thrust back into his mouth, taking him as deeply as he could. Tommy’s thrusts were entirely erratic as Oliver dropped his hand back down to drag his finger against the thin skin under Tommy’s balls. Oliver found himself getting lost in the feeling of Tommy losing control, his throat reflexively swallowing what Tommy had to offer him. Oliver groaned as he removed his mouth from Tommy’s cock, and Tommy’s hands slipped from his hair.

Oliver rested his head against Tommy’s thigh, pressing an open mouthed kiss to it before looking at Felicity. Her hand was still underneath her skirt, but Oliver could tell that she was no longer moving it. Her chest was a light shade of pink, rising and falling quickly as she stared at them. She returned Oliver’s smile, walking toward the bed slowly.

“So,” Felicity started, laughing quietly as Tommy’s head turned toward her voice. “Think there’s room for me in that bed?”  



End file.
